


Find Me as I Fall

by Koryusai_Takenouchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Fluff, Grinding, Hinata - Freeform, Ice Cream, Jacking off, Kageyama - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mentions of Kenma - Freeform, More awkwardness, Phone Sex, Smut, bad bowling, bowling, confidence kink, daichi - Freeform, dinner and a movie, dorky kuroo, enno/kuro, ennoshita getting the love and happiness he deserves, ennoshita let him live, ennoshita x confidence, eyes emoji everywhere, fingers touching lips, hand holding, i dont even know, i think i cried like 30 times, ice cream caused fantacies, is that even a kink??, it is now fuck it, just put up the freaking gutters tetsuro, kinoshita - Freeform, kuro/enno, kuroo get it together please, lewd imagination, lip biting, narita - Freeform, neck kisses, nishinoya, sandwich that inspires dreams, smitten as fuck, sugawara - Freeform, the holy trinity, unintentional headbutting, what is the plot, yaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryusai_Takenouchi/pseuds/Koryusai_Takenouchi
Summary: Ennoshita went in thinking it would be a good way to get out of his comfort zone, he didn't think he'd find everything he ever needed in that lanky cat. But will Ennoshita be able to value himself enough to stay?





	1. The Trip Before The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I had no one to beta this so ;-; plz dont kill me for any grammar mistakes. I just wanted to write my pent up Kuroo/Enno feels, this rare pair is so lonely. I've been working on this for 2 or 3 months and i finally got around to finish it! enjoy!

They've only been dating for a few days, maybe a week, but it didn't feel like they were a couple or anything like that, since he rarely saw Kuroo, who lived all the way in Tokyo. 

Ennoshita sighed to himself, “maybe this was a mistake….” 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when an all too familiar squabble broke out between Kageyama and Hinata. “Hey both of you Daichi will-”

“Enough!!” Daichi's voice roared, startling the two first years, “both of you three laps around the gym to cool your heads!!” 

“But Kageyama-”  
“Hinata was-”

“Save it, run. Now.” Daichi pointed to the doors of the gymnasium, to which kageyama and hinata trudged. Grumbling and shooting insults at each other out of Daichi's earshot. Glaring at the snickers coming from Tsukishima as he tied his shoelaces near the gym doors.

Ennoshita felt the small smile on his face become anxious, next year he would have to be assertive like that. Next year it would be up to him to keep the team under control, especially when it came to the vice principal.

The thought alone made uneasy, no matter how many times Narita and Kinoshita assured him he'd be fine. No matter how many times Tanaka slapped his back and lifted him from the hole he was digging or if Nishinoya acknowledged his receives. It was difficult for him to keep that confidence in himself even with all the support from his teammates.

It wasn't something he liked, but he was always over thinking everything, no matter how small it may be.

Maybe that's why he didn't feel like he was in a relationship. He saw other couples around the school and how they acted. It wasn't that he didn't care about Kuroo, he cared more than he could put into words, but it didn't feel like he had a boyfriend. 

Saying the word in his thoughts in itself felt weird, it gave him butterflies. Not bad ones, good butterflies, they made him smile to himself like an idiot and he'd blush like crazy when Kinoshita or Narita asked him why he was so happy. How could he not smile when Kuroo made him feel completed as a person.

Kuroo would call him at the same time every night and he always looked forward to it. He would listen to kuroo talk about his day, how Kenma was obsessed with a new game that Kuroo had to wait in line with him to get. How Taketora and Inuoka made a bet to see how many times Lev made comments on Yaku's height or how Kai had strangely enough picked up a hobby of gardening but it was mostly cacti that he tended and how he kept a log of each one's growth. He was very attentive and nurturing to his plants.

Hearing Kuroo's voice and listening to him talk helped Ennoshita calm down and relax from that day's activities. It was only when Kuroo would ask him about his day that he would realize just how calming his voice was and when he tried to remember what had happened that day he drew a blank. That is, until he heard Kuroo's snicker on the other side of the line and he cooed, “Did you fall asleep on me, chika-chan?”

He was snapped out of his thoughts once again when Coach Ukai blew his whistle, “Alright everyone, clean it up, that's all for today's practice, good work”

Ennoshita stood there for a few seconds, practice was already over? But hadn't it just started? Wait. No. 

He glanced towards the net and saw Kageyama and Hinata picking up the volleyballs.

When had they come back?

Ennoshita hadn't seen them, or well, he hadn't heard them come back. 

Oh god. 

Had he spaced out that long thinking about Kuroo?

He felt his ears heat up as he picked up a few more balls and carried them over to the basket. He had, hadn't he? And he hoped no one was paying attention but he was wrong.

**

“Ennoshita are you feeling alright?” Suga asked him as they changed in the club room, buttoning up his shirt.

“Huh? Oh, yes everything is alright!” he smiled.

“Are you sure? You seemed pretty spaced out today during practice,” Suga's concerned expression turned into a teasing smile “Or could it be you were thinking about some cute girl?”

Ennoshita felt himself blush, “What-no! What would make you think that??” well it wasn't a girl he was thinking about, that much wasn’t a lie.

Sugawara poked a finger at his side “c’mon Chikara, who's the lucky lady??? She must really have you smitten if you're blushing so much~” he cooed.

Ennoshita squirmed with each poke, he was really ticklish so he couldn't help but laugh a little when Sugawara poking got more intense.

“No- Suga Ha, ha! Stop it!” he tried shielding himself with his hands but his efforts proved fruitless to Suga's ninja like movements.

“Are we having a tickle war?!” Nishinoya chimed in, having come back to the club room to get his things after going to the vending machine.

Ennoshita glanced over at the libero, tears in his eyes from laughing “what, n-no ha, ha, ha!” his laughter became louder as now he was being attacked by Sugawara and Nishinoya, both not showing signs of giving up until Ennoshita was in the floor of the club room, trying to catch his breath from that intensely one sided tickle war.

Nishinoya stood with his hands on his hips, chin raised proudly, “No one can handle my secret tickle technique!” 

Sugawara squatted down next to Ennoshita as Ennoshita manages to get his breathing under control, letting out a long sigh. He really needed all that laughter.

“Now are you gonna tell is who this girl is that's got you all spaced out??” Suga asked, ready to hear all the juicy details.

Ennoshita cheeks heat up, “W-well it's not-” 

“Eh?! You like a girl, Ennoshita?!?” Noya exclaimed, mimicking sugawara and squatting next to him,”is she cute? Does she go to our school?? Is she as cute as Kiyoko-san???” 

Ennoshita felt himself sweat more with each question,”Uh-”

He was cut off when Nishinoya gasped, “it's not Kiyoko-san is it?! Ennoshita you traitor!!” 

Ennoshita sat up quickly, “N-no! It's not Kiyoko-san, Nishinoya!” 

Suga brought a hand to his chin, “so there is someone, heheheh!” 

Ennoshita sighed in defeat, “yes…”

Sugawara and Nishinoya high fived each other, “teamwork!” the quickly putting their attention back on Ennoshita “so tell us about her!”

Well him. He thought to himself “well.. uh..” where to even begin, “they're tall..”

“Oooh a tall lady, nice nice, Ennoshita!” they gave him gave him an approving thumbs up.

“Thank.. you?”

“What else??” they pressed on.

“Uh.. they have dark messy hair…. And it's short… their eyes are sharp but also sort of droopy with eye bags, which are probably from them working so hard and they have a face that makes them looks like an ass but they're actually really nice and funny. They're really keen on stuff and I admire how much of a leader they are while still being moderately approachable and friendly. They're-” 

Ennoshita paused when he saw the big grin on Suga's face, “Wh-what?” his cheeks flushed.

The third year setter’s grin grew wider, “you look really happy just talking about ‘em!” 

Ennoshita cheeks were bright pink, he'd rambled on and they didn't stop him. Did Suga figure out it was Kuroo? He'd said so much.

Nishinoya put a hand on Ennoshita shoulder, tears in his eyes “Ennoshita!!” 

Ennoshita jumped, “Y-yes??”

“Whoever this girl maybe, she's really lucky to have a guy like you be into her! You’re like super cool and just listening to you, you sound really, really..”

“head over heels?” Suga inquired

“Yeah that!” Nishinoya pointed to Suga.

Ennoshita stared at Nishinoya, his lower lip pulsing “Nishinoya…” he looked at Sugawara who smiled and nodded in agreement with Nishinoya. “Suga-san…”

 

○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

 

Ennoshita lay in bed, he looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom, towel covering his head, fresh out if the bath. He let out a deep sigh, not because he was thinking about anything but just because he was tired, even though he didn't really participated in practice

Tomorrow was Sunday. He was going to visit Kuroo who's Sunday practice got canceled. Ennoshita still had practice with his team but it was just morning practice for a few hours and he really wanted to see Kuroo. He had sort of mentioned it to Suga, who said Daichi would understand but still.

The last time they saw each other in person was when Kuroo asked him out about 5-6 days ago. He turned onto his side, his ears heating up at the memory. 

 

**

 

They had only exchanged a few words while they were cleaning up the gym after all their practice matches but it was nothing special just a: “it's nice to meet you, thank you for having us” on behalf of Ennoshita and they shook hands.

That was it.

Until the training camp during golden week.

When they'd gone to the training camp everything had been fine in the beginning, sure they had a lot of penalties, his legs were sore from all the uphill running and triceps sore from all dive receives.

It was during one of their water breaks that he locked eyes with the tall and lanky Nekoma captain, who smiled and waved and Ennoshita did the same as to not be rude.

At first he thought it was a coincidence that their eyes had met yet again. The same smile and wave to each other.

When he was by the gym doors, catching his breath after running back downhill, he looked up and sure enough there he was. He smiled and waved back once again. Then turned to the shorter two-toned haired Kenma and said something to him.

Is there something I'm doing that's weird?’ Ennoshita pondered as he drank from his water bottle. Was it the way he dove? He knew he wasn't as good as some of the others but he wasn't bad, at least that's what he thought.

When it finally came time for the barbecue, Ennoshita sat with Narita and Kinoshita near the steps. They had their usual conversation, gave each other feedback on their receives and form. Kinoshita talked about the amazing pickled ginger he'd eaten at a nice restaurant with his parents when he wasn't side remarking Tanaka for trying to be intimidating, Narita chiming in and Ennoshita laughed.

While everyone was still eating, Ennoshita excused himself to go use the restroom. Taking in the air and what available views there were.

It was when he was washing his hands that the bathroom door opened and sure enough there he was. Kuroo Tetsuro, team captain of Nekoma High’s Volleyball Club.

“Yo.” was all Kuroo said.

He swallowed the lump in his throat “H-hello…” he managed out.

Is he here to confront me about something? Was I not suppose to use this bathroom?? 

They both stood in silence for a no more than ten seconds but it felt like ten minutes.

“So…” Kuroo cleared his throat, “You were flirting with me, right?”

Ennoshita froze. Flirting?? 

Kuroo raised his hands in front of his chest “I mean, Kenma said you weren't but it felt like you were...”

Ennoshita stared at the usually serious captain as he spoke, his mannerisms were strange, even from just interacting with him a few times. He seemed stiff and his eyes would look at Ennoshita then avert quickly before looking at him. He talked with his hands as if that would get his point across more clearly.

Wait. He'd stopped paying attention, Kuroo was still talking.

Ennoshita blushed from embarrassment, “Sorry, i-i don't really follow….?” 

Kuroo cleared his throat once more, swallowing away his pride “well.. basically what I'm trying to say, or do? What I'm trying to say is that..” he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand the other on his hip, “I was wondering if you'd be interested in going out? I don't know if you're into guys or anything, if you're not it's cool, no worries bro, but yeah.” Kuroo locked eyes with him once again “Something about you just really caught my attention and if you'd consider it that'd be cool.” 

Ennoshita blush became evidently darker, he'd never really considered dating another guy. Kuroo wasn't not attractive. He was very good looking.

He could feel heart pound in his chest, this was the first time someone was showing romantic interest in him. He wouldn't lose anything by giving it a shot, right? Kuroo was nice, he cared about his team and from what he'd seen as of now, he was more than his looks lead on.

Kuroo's voice broke him out of his thoughts, “You can let me know whenever if you want to or not, don't feel like you have to make a choice right now or anything-”

“I'll go out with you.” He wanted to try something different, something new.

“huh? You will?” Kuroo looked at him, astonished.

“Yes, I'll go out with you kuroo-san” He wanted to try being out of his comfort zone and he felt like Kuroo would help him explore new things.

 

**

Ennoshita turned over on the bed again, looking back at it, it would sound as though he just wanted to use Kuroo. He didn't think Kuroo would become someone he could rely on and be open with so fast. Just his overall aura made him feel safe, like he could do anything and everything.

Just seeing his smile when they did finally skype made his heart feel like it was going to burst, his smile was contagious. His laugh was ridiculous but he loved it. He could carry a mature conversation when Ennoshita asked him for advice but he could also ramble on about the most random topics.

They would go from talking about how they would want to get super powers and which ones, in which both agreed kinetic absorption was pretty cool, to how everyone's perception of time is unique to the individual.

Ennoshita lips curled from embarrassment into smile, he really liked Kuroo. He liked him alot. He could admit that to himself. When he talked with Kuroo it was like nothing else existed, like his whole being was meant to be Kuroo's in that moment, and he wanted Kuroo to take him.

His face went red, Ennoshita sat up quickly “N-no, not in that way!” he said to himself, “accept, accept me n-not… that.. word…” he rubbed his face with his hands, his thoughts jumbled up now and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

I want Kuroo-san to take me.

His mind repeated. It repeated over and over and even though he knew that wasn't what he meant, he couldn't escape the thoughts that flooded his head.

He tried to make it less dirty, trying to stop these images and lewd thoughts.

I want Kuroo-san to.. take me on a date.  
Uhm… Take me bowling or to get some ice cream!

However the lewd thoughts from before stormed back in and stronger than before. He buried his face in his pillow. 

“It hasn't even been a full week!” he complained into the pillow, the things he was thinking of, they were things lovers do. But they were just barely starting a relationship, it was too soon to bring this stuff up… right?

Whether it was soon or not that didn't help the fact that now he clearly had an issue to deal with in his sweats. 

It wasn't like he hadn't done it before, just never to.. someone.

His hands slid up his shirt, running down his torso, imagining Kuroo's large hands caressing him. He shivered, his hips shifted, lifting off the bed slightly as his hand slid into his sweats, palming at his hard on.

He bit down on his lower lip to try and contain any noises, rolling over onto his side and letting out a long hot sigh, “Kuroo-san……” 

Ennoshita toes curled, tugging the sheets as his feet moved across them, his chest heaving breaths in and out. His hand slid into his boxers, taking hold of his dick and giving it a tug. His lips parted then pressed together, “Kuroo….” he whispered out again. His legs twitched as he slowly stroked himself, lips pressing together again, parting ever so slightly with each gasp. He could feel the precum leaking from his tip, slicking up his hard dick and making his strokes smoother.

He felt the heat leave his toes, the rush of pleasure giving him a cold feeling everywhere but his neck and erection.

~Meow, meow, mew~

Ennoshita eyes snapped open as he heard the familiar ring tone. His hand froze mid stroke and his ears heated up.

This is bad. This is karma. He was doing something indecent and now the one who he was doing it because of was calling him.

He shouldn't answer.

But if he didn't Kuroo would think something was wrong…

They always called at the same hour every night, so why did Ennoshita think it was okay to start jacking off just minutes before then. Was he really that lost in his lust to even think about that.

His dick was still painfully hard, he wouldn't be able to ignore it. But he also wouldn't be able to ignore Kuroo's call.

Ennoshita bit his lower lip and grabbed his phone, answering the call just before Kuroo would be forwarded to voicemai

“h.. Hello?” his voice came out more shaky than he would have liked.

“Oh, chika-chan~ what took you so long? Nervous to talk to me? Hmm~” Kuroo cooed

Ennoshita breath trembled, Kuroo's voice sounded so good. It was low and teasing and right in his ear.

Kuroo looked at his phone thinking maybe Ennoshita hung up, then bringing it back to his ear, “Hey, Chikara? You there?”

“Chikara-” Kuroo’s mouth clamped shut when a soft mewl chimed into his ear. He felt his cheeks heat up but shook it off. Ennoshita wasn't the type to do that stuff on the phone…. Right?

Ennoshita bit down on his lip, he'd let a noise slip. He'd let a noise slip and he knows Kuroo heard it. Hearing Kuroo's voice made it harder for him to stop touching himself. Kuroo's voice in his ear, the feeling of Kuroo's hot breath on his neck, Kuroo's hands all over his body.

“Kuroo-san….” Ennoshita let out a soft gasping moan.

Kuroo froze.

That was a moan.

It was a moan right?

It had to he a moan

Ennoshita sounded so needy.

Kuroo's hand went over his mouth as he concentrated on listening, his face becoming warmer.

It was faint but Kuroo could hear the slicks in Ennoshita movements, he was probably using his own cum.

Kuroo had to bite down on his tongue. Why did Ennoshita pick up the call if he was jacking off??? 

Maybe, Kuroo thought, Ennoshita wanted him to hear?

His face heat up even more. Ennoshita.. a pervert?????

He continues to listen, he can hear Ennoshita holding back his noises, they're probably muffled by his face in a pillow or something.

Kuroo swallows the lump in his throat, images of what Ennoshita looks like right now flashing through his brain, “shit…” he hisses.

Ennoshita draws in a breath, the strokes on his hardened length slowing down.

“Kuroo-san…. I'm sorry but i-”

“D-don’t apologize…!” Kuroo blurted out a response sooner than he would have liked, his face went red, he sounded too eager.

Kuroo glanced down at is boxers and saw the tent as his dick became hard listening to Ennoshita rub off.

His jaw clenched, “Shit….. Fuck…” he hissed again. It didn’t help that Ennoshita continued to touch himself while Kuroo was still on the line. Kuroo reached over and grabbed the tissues. “Fuck you made me hard Chikara…” 

Hearing those words leave Kuroo’s lips in that low sigh as Kuroo began to palm at his erection. Ennoshita bit his lip harder, it was red from how hard he’s been biting it.

Ennoshita’s eyes shut as his head pushed back into the pillow “K-kuroo…. Haah~” his chest rose and fell faster with each stroke. Kuroo was doing it too.

“Chikara…” Kuroo grunted, his hand sliding slowly across the girth of his dick. His eyes closed, listening carefully to Ennoshita on the other end of the line. 

Ennoshita gripped the phone tightly.

Kuroo was jacking off with him over the phone.

It gave him that perverted feeling inside and he actually kind of liked it. Being able to make Kuroo hard like that, he didn’t think he was attractive even less sexually attractive. 

It gave him a spark of self confidence that edged him on.

“Kuroo-san….” he mewled as he could feel his climax draw closer, “Kuroo-san… I want to feel you…. I want you to fuck me..”

Kuroo pumped his dick faster, “Shit…” leaned back in his desk chair, throwing his head back. “I want to fuck you so bad right now….” his voice a cluster of soft whispered moans and grunts “You sound so hot chikara…”

Ennoshita drew in a shaky breath, shivering and toes curling into the sheets as he ejaculated into his hand and the sheets.

He let out a heavy sigh, hearing Kuroo’s pants over the line he assumes Kuroo must have climaxed at the same time.

They stayed in silence for a few seconds as they caught their breath.

With a long heavy sigh of satisfaction both parties went red in embarrassment.

Ennoshita held his breath.

What was he suppose to say?

What are you suppose to say when you finish jacking off with your boyfriend over the phone? ‘Thanks had a good time’ or ‘Yeah bro that was cool’. What was the correct response??

The silence was broken when Kuroo spoke.

“So uh…. See you tomorrow….?” Kuroo spoke with hesitation, he didn’t know if that was the right thing to say but he didn’t want Ennoshita to just up and hang up on him.

Kuroo’s face was a dark shade of red, hand over his mouth as he waited for an answer. Having tossed the tissues in the garbage bin near his desk.

He was about to speak again when Ennoshita responded,

“Y.. yeah.. I uh… i look forward to it…”

Kuroo couldn’t help the large grin that sprawled across his face, Ennoshita sounded so nervous and tired it sounded so cute. He was glad Ennoshita still planned on coming over.

“O-okay then,” Kuroo cursed at his stutter, “I-I’ll pick you up from the train station at 9 then…?”

Ennoshita nodded even though Kuroo couldn’t see him, “Mmm, yeah.. I’ll text you when i leave…” Ennoshita looked at his hand, still covered in his cum.

“Alright, awesome!” Kuroo smiled rubbing the back of his neck. “H-have a good night then… and I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, goodnight”

And with that they hung up.

Ennoshita set his phone down on the nightstand, he looked at it for a few minutes before his face went red. He sat up quickly pulling his sweats all the way up with his one clean hand and going to the bathroom to wash the cum from the other.

He splashed water in his face, exhaled and looked in the mirror.

“You can do it Chikara…. Nothing to be nervous about… you both-...” his ears grew pink and hung his head “... you both did… that….”


	2. Uncharted Teritory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the day of his date with Kuroo, but Ennoshita can't seem to stop worrying over everything!! Kuroo wants things to be perfect but how can he make that happen when his partner is his strongest weakness!! Two pounding hearts, one day. Just what awaits them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp... here we go... I'll be crying at the end

Ennoshita was jolted awake by his alarm. 

He’d just gone to sleep??

At least that’s what it felt like to him, it had been a restless night. All he could think about was Kuroo, about what they’d done and how he was going to have to look at his face. The face that lead to him jerking off over the phone.

“Why did he have to have such a good looking face??” Ennoshita ran his hands down his face and exhaled deeply, his cheeks dusted pink as he looked at the time. He lugged his legs off the bed, looking at his feet and he wiggled his toes.

With another exhale, Ennoshita stood up, walking over to the bathroom the sunlight was just barely peaking over the horizon.

Ennoshita looked in the bathroom mirror, turning his head from side to side.  
“Uug… my hair is sticking up all weird…” He mumbled as he tried pressing down the strands that stood up awkwardly.  
“Are my eye bags getting darker??” He leaned in closer to the mirror and examined his eyes, tugging down his eyelids, closing one eye, closing the other. “Maybe I’m just over thinking this…” He sighs again.

Then quickly turns his gaze back to the mirror “My eyebrows look so weird!” Ennoshita’s palms rested on the mirror, tilting his head forward as he looked at his eyebrows.

He wiggled his eyebrows in the mirror for a good five minutes.

With a splash of water in his face and slapping his cheeks his self-esteem went up.

“You can do this Chikara! Y-you aren’t good looking but that doesn’t make you unattractive!!!!”

What kind of peptalk is this…? He asks himself.

Ennoshita’s head hung for what seemed to be the 12th time. He’d only been awake for 45 minutes and he hadn’t left his house yet and he already wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

45 minutes….

It echos in his head.

He bursts back into his room quickly getting his clothes and putting on his socks.   
Ennoshita curses realizing he put his shirt on inside out, taking it off quickly and pulling up his pants before fixing his shirt correctly.

Ennoshita was suppose to head out for the train station in 15 minutes. He hadn’t even had breakfast yet and he knew he would regret going on an empty stomach but he had no time to think of all the worse case scenarios, he was about to miss the train!

Grabbing his keys, wallet and phone he ran down the stairs fixing his belt. He almost tripped on the rug and the end of the stairs, but somehow managed to stubble back into balance. Congratulating himself for that nice save as he heads out the door.

As he’s running down the street, the sunlight now passing through the trees he freezes.

He forgot to tell his parents he was leaving.

Ennoshita takes out his phone quickly and sends his mom a quick text. He just hoped they didn’t get upset he didn’t let them see him off.

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and continued on his way, mentally cursing at all the crosswalks that prevented him from getting to the train station any faster

When he got to the station he could feel the burning in his calves, that must have been the fastest he’s ever ran.

He leans against the side of the building, near the entrance to catch his breath. Chest heaving as his heart pounded in his chest, sweat dripping from his brow and he checks the time.

Still ten minutes before his train arrives.

With a heavy sigh of relief he walks into the station, scanning his boarding pass and walking over to his platform.

He caught himself looking at the time on his phone multiple times. Each time he did his heart rate increased, he could feel his palms become sweaty and he was glancing around seeing if anyone was looking at him weird.

When he heard the loud speaker announce that his train was coming in, he almost jumped out of his skin. At first it felt like it had taken forever to get there but now it felt like it got here too soon.

Ennoshita straightened himself, clearing his throat and swallowing the lump in his throat as he takes his steps onto the train.

It’s early so it's mostly people on their way to work or people trying to get to the markets early for the better produce. Unfortunately he didn't get a seat so he’s standing behind a couple of old woman who were chatting away about their grandchildren coming to visit and how they wanted to prepare a special meal because they haven't seen them in so long.

This brings a smile to Ennoshita’s face and he can't help but listen on as they talk about the dishes they are gonna prepare. His stomach is reminded that it didn't get any breakfast and it growls so loud, that for a few seconds the chatter on the train stops. 

Ennoshita puts his hand over his stomach as if that would keep it quiet. His ears heat up as he ducks his head to avoid any eye contact.

After when the chatter picked back up Ennoshita still kept his gaze down. Only looking up when one of the old woman he had been eavesdropping on tapped on his forearm.

“Young man did you have breakfast this morning?” She asked him with her soft smile.

Ennoshita rubbed the back of his neck “N-no uh.. I didn't get the chance to..”

The woman took out a sandwich wrapped in plastic wrap, “Here you are, it’s not healthy to skip meals, i have another so please, take it”

Ennoshita blushed, stammering out his words “Ah, th-thank you very much ma’am!” bowing his head and the woman giggled.

“No need to be so formal”

The remainder of the train ride, Ennoshita had pleasant conversation with the old ladies. He found out that both of them use to be theater actresses. He couldn't help but ask them questions about what the theater was like and what sort of plays they enjoyed. They were more than happy to reminisce their younger days,

One told Ennoshita about how she met her husband when they got the leading rolls in one of the plays. How the lines were so heartfelt but the passion her husband poured into them moved her heart more than she could have expected. 

Ennoshita got goosebumps just listening to her speak. Her love was powerful, her words, the twinkle in her eyes, her hands flowing with her words. They were moving him, their love story began because someone crafted the scripts’ lines so they were worthy of such passion and emotion.

He wanted to be someone like that in the future.

When the train came to his stop, he said his goodbyes to the old woman. Waving at them as they passed, through the window. 

Ennoshita smiled, still waving after the train had left the station. He took a deep breath, exhaled and looked up at the clear skies of Tokyo.

He would make today count, he would make sure Kuroo understood how much he cared about him. How much he wanted to be with him and stand by his side as his equal.

“Chikara!” He heard a voice chime behind him.

Ennoshita turned around and was met by the embrace of the lanky captain. 

“K-kuroo-san!” Ennoshita stuttered, looking down as he felt his feet leave the ground.

“Chikaaaraaaaa~~” Kuroo cooed as he spun Ennoshita around, smushing their cheeks together. He was like some sort of cat in heat, the way he was rubbing against him and it made Ennoshita’s cheeks heat up.

Kuroo put him down but still kept his hands on Ennoshita’s waist, “Have a good trip?” he grinned.

Ennoshita looked at Kuroo and that was enough for all the nervousness he had been feeling that morning to just go away. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. He had a feeling it was going to be a very interesting day.

“Yeah! I’ve really been looking forward to spending the day with you!” Ennoshita blinked when he felt Kuroo’s forehead fall on his shoulder. “Kuroo-san?”

“Too cute…” Kuroo mumbled.

“Eh?”

Kuroo’s arms wrapped around him again, “You’re too cute Chikara my heart's gonna explode…” Kuroo’s ears had gone red.

Ennoshita couldn’t help his snort and he bursted out laughing.

 

Kuroo looked at him, face now red and offended “I want to be offended but that snort was freaking adorable Chikara!” his mouth forming into a pout

Ennoshita wiped the tears at the corner of his eyes and sighed, “Well I wish i could say the same about you.”

Kuroo smirked, crossing his arms and sticking up his chin “Of course I’m not cute, have you seen me Chika-chan? I’m fucking hot”

“If by hot, you mean hot mess, then yeah.” Ennoshita retorted, pointing at his bedhead.

“Why you gotta be like this Chika-chan…. I am hurt”

○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

 

They made their way out if the station. Ennoshita laughing when Kuroo wanted to hold hands but was so awkward to ask that Ennoshita just went ahead and did it himself, making the taller captain even more flustered than he already was.

Kuroo pointed out some of the good Ramen shops, Karaoke Cafés and arcades that the Nekoma team hung out at sometimes. 

Kuroo would never have guessed that Ennoshita spent his morning fretting over his appearance in the mirror and wiggling his eyebrows wondering if it was just the angle his head was at that made them look weird.

Ennoshita never would have guessed that Kuroo Skyped Kenma at 5am to ask if his outfit matched, and if Ennoshita would enjoy what he had planned. How Kuroo rambled on for a good hour about all the reviews for the places he thought were cool, and even checking when the busiest hours were so they could avoid a crowd. Also how Kuroo went back to his house like five times to change his socks because he thought Ennoshita would think they were weird. 

Basically he worried over the strangest things and Kenma was on the receiving end. Kuroo made a note to buy cooler socks.

They made a few quick stops while on their way to the “secret” location as Kuroo said.

There was a cute little ice cream stand and Ennoshita suggested they try some.

“Chikara what flavor did you get?” Kuroo asked as he licked the ice cream that dripped onto his hand.

“I got mint for the top scoop and strawberry for the bottom.” He gestured to said scoops.

“Mint?” Kuroo scrunched his face “It tastes like toothpaste..” he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Ennoshita laughed, “Maybe on its own it does but it’s really good with the strawberry. Wanna try it?” He held up his cone.

Kuroo’s face remained scrunched but he agreed to give it a try.

“If this sucks you owe me a kiss” 

His eyes locked onto Ennoshita’s as he took a lick of his ice cream. Ennoshita felt his cheeks heat up, watching Kuroo’s tongue receed back into his mouth. The shorter man swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Kuroo savor the two flavors, letting them slide over his tastebuds and into his throat.

“Hm, tastes pretty good” Kuroo admitted.

Ennoshita snapped out of his trance, “Huh- Oh, yeah, see i told you” He smiled, “You just need to give new things a try”

Kuroo went back to eating his ice cream “Guess you’re right” He grins, “Hey that was like an indirect kiss or something wasn't it?” 

Ennoshita freezes mid lick, looking at Kuroo whose grin just get wider.

Ennoshita stares at Kuroo, unable to say anything. His heart pounding in his chest, ‘an indirect kiss’. It shouldn’t fluster him that much, but it did.

“Chikara?” Kuroo’s tone concerned. When meeting Ennoshita’s eyes, his cheeks heated up from how focused Ennoshita’s eyes were on him. It was as if he was being melted, being turned into the same soft chocolate color within them.

His lips parted, “Chikara…” he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. His adam’s apple bobbing slowly. His eyes never leaving Ennoshita’s. Kuroo’s free hand hesitantly reach over and took hold of Ennoshita’s. Bit by bit the space between them became smaller.

Was this an illusion?

Kuroo’s hand grazed across the surface of Ennoshita’s jacket, lingering near his neck. Their eye contact didn’t falter, too entranced by the other’s eyes uncaring of their surroundings. Their hearts were beating so fast it echoed in their ears. 

This was real. This moment, these emotions, this person before him. 

The sounds around them were nothing but muffled noises as the remained entranced in one another. The ice cream long forgotten, dripping off tense, sweaty hands onto the floor. 

How was it possible to be so lost in someone's eyes?

Ennoshita drew in a sharp breath, he hadn’t even realized he’d stopped breathing. Kuroo’s lips drew closer. Ennoshita could feel the warm breaths that left his parted chapped lips. 

The white noise that surrounded them began to fade into nothingness. Kuroo wanted to hide from it. He wanted to remain in this moment forever. The scent of mint that filled his nose from Ennoshita’s breaths. The way Ennoshita’s jaw quivered ever so slightly as Kuroo placed his palm over his cheek. 

They were just centimeters apart. Their breaths ricochet off each other, lips ready to receive the one another.

“Get a room you two!!” 

They jumped, Ennoshita’s forehead smashing into Kuroo’s nose. Ice cream splattering onto the ground

“Kuroo-san! Oh my god, are you okay???” Ennoshita fretted, when Kuroo’s hands clamped over his nose.

“Shit Chikara, that was a good one” Kuroo laughed as Ennoshita moved his hands to examine his nose.

Ennoshita sighed in relief, “Ahh, it’s just bruised, thank goodness” Ennoshita hugged Kuroo’s neck “I’m so sorry!”

Kuroo blushed darkly, “Wha-, i-it was an accident Chikara you don’t have to apologize” his gaze shifted to the side nervously, his hands on Ennoshita’s back “But more importantly..” his vain pulsed “who the hell ruined the mood!!” 

Ennoshita pulled away from his neck and looked at Kuroo, before starting to laugh.

“Oi, Chikara if you laugh my pride goes down even more!! You’re suppose to back me up on this!”

“Ha!”

“Don’t keep laughing!!! Chikaraaaaaaaaa!” Kuroo whined

 

This was going to be an interesting day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, it was shorter than the first chapter buy!!! i died too many times writing this. It was painful, why are they so awkward. (>^


	3. Pulled Into The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo might have put too much effort into their date, but it all felt perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY UPDATING THIS, I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER SO I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG TO MAKE UP FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES!!! Beware the flustered Kuroo Tetsuro.

Ennoshita was impressed by how much thought Kuroo put into their date.

After the ice cream incident, and after Ennoshita checked Kuroo’s nose for the fourth time to make sure it wasn’t broken, Kuroo lead him down town to a popular bowling alley.

Ennoshita was a bit nervous since he’d never tried bowling before. He was more prepared to embarrass himself doing karaoke. Bowling, however, was an unknown world.

What if he stepped to far and slipped? What if the ball was too heavy and when he let it go he hurt his fingers? His greatest fear at that moment was that his fingers would get stuck in those three holes.

Kuroo must have picked up on his worries, he showed Ennoshita the ropes. How to release it near the ground if he didn’t want to risk hurting his fingers, how to swing his arm, where he should stop so he didn’t slip on the alley and how the scoreboard worked. It had little cartoon characters dancing on the bottom to the screen balancing on the pins as a ball knocked them off screen along with the pins. These little details, Kuroo hoped, would help to keep his thoughts occupied so he wouldn’t have time to worry about messing up.

There weren’t that many people in the bowling alley at that time, Ennoshita noted. There was a banner advertising a competition for amateurs of all ages.

‘I’ll probably lose to some nine year old…’ He chuckled to himself.

**

Ennoshita couldn’t help but snicker when Kuroo, who had boasted about being ‘pretty good’, got a gutter ball. 

Kuroo looked back at Ennoshita with a grin that said “Guess I’m a little rusty”, but when he only got two pins down on the spare Kuroo muttered that his ball was too light.

Ennoshita couldn’t help the grin on his face as Kuroo walked back over.

Earning a pout from the taller captain as a hand was placed on his hip, “Well let’s see you give it a try Chika-chan”

Ennoshita stood up, strutting confidence as he went and picked up his bowling ball. ‘Heavy’ he noted. 

Kuroo sat in the seat Ennoshita once occupied, leaning back and crossing his arms, giving him that smug grin of his, “Go on Chika-chan~” he cooed.

Ennoshita’s once stiff and nervous composure was now loose and confident, he looked back at Kuroo who’s grin only widened and raised his eyebrows, edging him on.

Ennoshita snorted to himself. Looking at the ball in his hand he swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked at the polyurethane floor, as Kuroo called it, remembering where Kuroo had told him to stop so he doesn’t slide too far and slip. 

He took a deep breath, exhaled and looked at the ball in his hands. Shifting its weight onto one had he stuck his fingers into their dark abyss.

Looking at the lane before him, the machine had finished setting up a new row of pins for his turn.

‘Don’t slip, don’t slip..’ he continued to tell himself. The bowling shoes they got didn’t make the floor slippery but he’d seen people slip in movies and it looked painful.

“Chikara.” Kuroo’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, “Just swing and release. Try not to twist your hand while you release the ball” Kuroo had lost that teasing tone to his voice and Ennoshita felt instantly calm. He glanced back at Kuroo grinning a thank you before turning back to face the lane and pins. 

Kuroo’s hand tried to hide the blush dusting his cheeks when Ennoshita turned around. God he looked hot when he felt confident. 

“Breath Tetsuro, breath…” He exhaled as he watched Ennoshita lower his hand with the ball and released it onto the lane towards the white pins.

Ennoshita rubbed his fingers, having the balls weight hang from them felt weird. His gazed moved up, eyes following the omber colored ball as it slowly but steadily made its way down the lane. Knocking over four of the pins. 

“Ayyye, nice one Chika-chan.” Kuroo shot him some finger guns.

Ennoshita laughed, “I was expecting to hear more of a ‘beginners luck’ or something like that.”

Kuroo let out an affronted noise, “I am hurt Chika-chan, I am hurt.” as Ennoshita walked over to get the ball again to pick up some spares.

Ennoshita’s lips curved up into a light smirk, “Sure you are.” 

Kuroo mentally fist bumped himself, getting Ennoshita riled up on confidence was definitely something he enjoyed and wanted to see more of.

By the end of the game Kuroo couldn’t believe he let himself get swept away by confident Ennoshita.

Loosing 26 to 15, defeat has never been so sweet.

They walked out of the bowling alley, Kuroo’s hands in the back pockets of his jeans. His lips twitched into a smile he tried to hide. Ennoshita walked with poise. Chin lifted ever so slightly but clearly showing off his confidence even if he didn’t mean too.

God he looked so good. Kuroo inhaled sharply. 

He looked too good.

As they were about to walk down the sidewalk, Kuroo latched onto Ennoshita’s wrist, yanking him into the alleyway and pinning him up against the brick wall.

The confused “Kuroo-san” didn’t have a chance to leave his lips as they were smashed into by Kuroo’s own. 

A mewled sigh vibrated against Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo’s thigh between Ennoshita’s legs rubbing slowly against his groin.

Kuroo inhaled, Ennoshita’s breath smelled like mint. He pried Ennoshita’s mouth open with his lips, sliding his tongue against the roof of his mouth. His mouth tasted entirely of mint, and he fucking loved it. 

Ennoshita’s hands had taken hold of Kuroo’s shirt near his hips. Gripping it tightly with Kuroo’s thigh rubbing him harder. His fingertips went cold as all the heat traveled to his face and crotch.

Ennoshita’s lips were chapped but they were softened by their exchanged saliva, Kuroo noted. His eyes closed, head full of Ennoshita’s faint moans into the kiss as it got rougher. Kuroo pulled his knee away slightly before jerking it up against Ennoshita’s now evident hard on.

“Kuroo-san…!” Ennoshita held in his voice.

The whimpered whisper was only edging him on more.

“Kuroo-san.. “ Ennoshita repeated.

Kuroo trialed open mouthed kisses along his neck. He wanted to mark Ennoshita, his skin smelt of his cologne scented body wash. 

“Kuroo-san!” 

Kuroo’s eyes snapped open. Looking at Ennoshita whom stood in front of him, waving his hand infront of his face.

“Kuroo-san, are you alright?”

Kuroo blinked a few times before it dawned on him.

“Huh- Oh, uh, yeah,” He cleared his throat “I’m fine Chika-chan! Just admiring the scenery, ya know” He laughed it off with a wave of his hand.

He’d imagined the whole thing and he felt his cheeks heat up. 

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure you’re not feeling light headed or something? You seemed pretty out of it…? The concern evident in his voice, and Kuroo knew Ennoshita was probably thinking it had to do with the headbutt from earlier.

 

Kuroo slung his arm around Ennoshita’s shoulder, “I’m fine, I’m fine Chika-chan, you’re worrying too much” he reassured the shorter brunette. 

Ennoshita eyed him suspiciously.

Kuroo gave a jokingly angry pout in response “You know, I’m offended by how cool you are. You’re killing my vibe Chika-chan.”

He grinned when Ennoshita did another one of his cute snorts, reciprocating the action and slinging his arm around Kuroo’s waist, “Let me know when it comes back to life because i haven’t seen it all day.”

Kuroo clicked his tongue, “Wow, this disrespect.” 

They made their way down the street, too caught up in one another’s company to notice the stares as they walked by huddled so close together.

Ennoshita’s laughter trailing behind them.

 

○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

 

As they walked down the streets, the came across a little market. Where local small business owners had set up their stands in hopes of bringing in new clientele. The stands ranged from indoor plumbing assistance to home grown spices and herbs. 

Kuroo and Ennoshita couldn’t help but laugh amongst themselves when one of the guys at a health and fitness stand was wearing some super short shorts that read ‘fitness’ on the back, but he had a wedgie and it looked like they read ‘Finesse’. 

At which Kuroo commented under his breath that there was nothing finesse about that ass.

Ennoshita almost choked on his own saliva holding in his laughter, not at the line itself but at how serious Kuroo sounded as he stared down the other guys ass.

They got some strawberry smoothies from a nice married couple a few stands down. After Kuroo saw the containers other people had walking around looked like little dragons and thought they looked pretty freaking cool, he just had to have one.

Ennoshita had to admit that they did look ‘pretty freaking cool’ and he was amused by how childish Kuroo could act. You wouldn’t get that impression if you just saw him walking down the street. He’d probably look like some carefree asshole. 

Not that he was an asshole, well not most of the time. Ennoshita’s lips turned into a pout as he thought. He was an asshole if you made him act like one? What type of asshole was Kuroo? 

He was probably a cross between Tsukishima and Sugawara. He was an asshole to provoke and mess around but had underlying good intentions, most of the time at least.

Ennoshita’s eyebrows furrowed together, it felt like he was deciphering the annoying filler puzzle levels in one of Tanaka and Nishinoya video games that they couldn't figure out. 

Smoothies in hand, they continued down the street passing by more stands. All sorts of nic nacs and accessories on display. 

Ennoshita found a really good looking notebook. He admired the binding and, even though he probably didn’t need it, he absolutely loved the design of the cover. It was a night time city scape in blue and gold hues. The gold sparkled and it was the perfect contrast to some of the darker blue tones. 

Before Ennoshita begin convincing himself he didn’t need it and put it down, Kuroo had already handed the woman money to pay for it. 

“Wha- Kuroo-”

“Nope I’m not hearing it Chika-chan.” Kuroo raised his hand to cut off Ennoshita before he could say anything. “You really seem to like it so it’s the least i could do for you. You did mention how writing was one if your hobbies” Kuroo shrugged “besides, I’m having a really great time with you today!” Kuroo grinned widely.

Ennoshita felt his heart flip in his chest, his lips curved into a smile averting Kuroo’s gaze by looking down at the notebook. “Th-thank you.” It was these moments when Kuroo wasn't trying to be “cool” that Ennoshita thought he was. 

The notebook was wrapped up in some pastel green tissue paper and placed in a paper bag for him. He shouldn't be so happy about material things but the design was just so beautiful, he wanted to be able to look at it everyday. 

Kuroo's gesture made him feel warm and happy inside. He knew Kuroo wasn't expecting anything in return but he wanted to let him know that the feeling was mutual. He was also enjoying himself. Kuroo made his nervousness and anxiety from that morning go away as if it had never existed. Ennoshita wasn't thinking about his weird eyebrows anymore, but about how to make this time with Kuroo more meaningful than it already was.

At some point their hands had stopped brushing against one another and their fingers interlaced. When did they start holding hands? Ennoshita wasn’t really sure but he wouldn’t complain and neither would Kuroo.

They stopped at a small bakery so Kuroo could use the restroom, it had been rather large smoothie after all.

Kuroo tossed a paper towel into the trash as he left the restroom. Ennoshita looking up from his phone as slung an arm around him, letting all his weight lean on him.

“Whatcha doin’?” He cooed.

Ennoshita looked back at his phone, “Just ruining your ‘badass’ reputation.”

Kuroo straightened, “What now??” peering over to catch a glimpse of Ennoshita’s phone screen. His jaw dropping as he saw all the lame pictures of himself Ennoshita had in his camera roll. “Did you post these Chika-chan???”

Ennoshita snorted and put his phone in his pocket, “Maybe.. Or maybe not” Ennoshita shrugged. 

Kuroo pouted to himself as Ennoshita took his hand and they left the cinnamon scented bakery. The pout turned into a grin, a sense of weird pride filling his chest that Ennoshita had so many pictures of him and it was barely their first date. Who cares what he looks like in the pictures, Ennoshita had taken them and that was all that mattered.

Ennoshita did his best to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks as they left the bakery. Kuroo had seen all the pictures he took of him, just what he needed. Now Kuroo probably thought he was some sort of weirdo.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when Kuroo checked the time on his phone and said it was about time they headed over to “part 2” of their date.

‘Part 2?’ Ennoshita thought to himself, ‘Just how much did Kuroo-san plan?’

They arrived at a simple restaurant, at least simple enough that the clothes he chose to wear that day seemed appropriate.

Their table had an elegant cloth draping over it; it was torn along the bottom, probably because kids play with them.

Ennoshita looked around, it wasn’t anything super fancy, but it wasn’t some fast food place either.

He blinked when he heard the familiar camera shutter noise from the opposite side of the table. 

“Heh, heh, now i got my own~” Kuroo’s singsong tone brought back that blush he’d been trying so hard to hide.

“Wha- L-Let me see it!” Ennoshita reached over the table to grab Kuroo’s phone and Kuroo held out of his reach with an ‘I don’t think so’ sort of grin. 

After several failed attempts Ennoshita gave up, his lips upturning into a pout that just made Kuroo’s heart explode and he had to take a picture.

“Chika-Chan, it’s your fault for being so cute. Besides you took a bunch of pictures of me, it's only fair i get some Chikaras in my phone to look at when we’re apart~”

“.... Fine, I guess that’s fair…” The blush on Ennoshita’s cheeks had now crept up to his ears.

Ennoshita glanced up at Kuroo, when his own phone suddenly buzzed with notifications. His heart flipped in his chest when he saw the picture Kuroo had tagged him in on Instagram. They had added each other on there along with their Lines and Skypes. 

The brunette's ears were bright red as he scrolled through the comments. If his team didn’t know he was on a date with Kuroo Tetsuro, they knew now.

Kuroo grinned, “You’re so cute i couldn’t help but post it!” 

“Was the caption ‘Gotta treat my babe but babe treats me, right?’ necessary??? Th-that’s way too embarrassing!” Ennoshita pointed to said caption on his phone screen, as if it could go away if he wished hard enough.

Ennoshita set his phone down, the notifications still buzzing. It wasn’t so bad, right? Now he didn’t have to tell his teammates about Kuroo. His ears heat up, that meant they would question the hell out of him but he wouldn’t have to deal with that anxiety of telling them he was dating Kuroo. 

His glanced shifted upwards to the darkened captain, a distracted grin on his face as he scrolled through the notifications on the same post. Ennoshita felt the edge of his lips curl into a smile, the fluttery feeling in his chest returning. He had been embarrassed that Kuroo had posted the picture but, it gave him a sense of fulfilment.

Kuroo caught sight of Ennoshita smiling, and it only made him a blushing mess. How could Ennoshita make his heart pound in his chest with just a smile. He was smitten as hell and Ennoshita expressions just made him fall even deeper.

Their conversation over dinner was casual, most of the time. They talked about volleyball, and Kuroo suggested they should practice together sometime. Since Ennoshita was a wing spiker, Kuroo could help him practice getting through blocks, and all the more practice for his own read blocking.

Ennoshita was excited to try it out, and maybe even get some tips from Kuroo on how to read block.

Their conversations felt natural, as they always did. Eating as the conversed, Kuroo only choking on his food once when Ennoshita managed to fluster the waitress, at which Kuroo applauded him with a “that was freaking smooth Chikara.”

They shared a few head turning laughs when Kuroo held up one of the carrots on his plate to someone at a table further away as their nose and it somehow fit them. Kuroo banging his fist on the table, their shoulders trembling from their contained laughter.

They were so childish, yet could act mature, sometimes, when the the situation called for it. 

Ennoshita felt his anxiety fade away with Kuroo's carefree vibe. Not feeling like he was being watched and judged in a bad way. He knew Kuroo was very observant and picked up on any uneasiness Ennoshita had and kicked it to the curb like it was nothing. He was too busy calling out Kuroo on his weird habits to be self conscious of his own. He felt like Kuroo was maybe making a fool of himself for his sake.

While Kuroo would make affronted noises at each remark Ennoshita shot out, Kuroo was glad Ennoshita was comfortable with him and enjoyed his company.

They left the restaurant full and satisfied, once again holding hands as they walked down the streets. People too busy looking at their phones or in a rush home to notice that, and even if they did, Ennoshita wouldn't let go of Kuroo's hand. He cared about Kuroo deeply, and Kuroo the same about Ennoshita. 

Between snide remarks and sweaty palms, there was much more to be discovered about each other.

**

They had been so caught up in each other, they almost missed their movie. Only remembering when Kuroo took out his wallet to pay for some matching four leaf clover phone straps, that Ennoshita thought would be a nice memento of their day together and at which Kuroo became helplessly flustered that Ennoshita was so cheesy, that a folded piece of paper fell out with the time of the movie. 

While they managed to make it to the movie on time, practically running the whole way, Ennoshita had eaten so much he was half in a food coma.

Kuroo had picked some historical action film that came out two weeks prior for them to watch. Ennoshita really enjoyed writing scripts and directing and Kuroo had heard good reviews on the movies plot pacing and we'll rounded characters so he thought it would be a good choice.

Of course Kuroo was only able to enjoy half of the movie properly because Ennoshita ended up falling asleep. Giving into the food coma and leaning his head against Kuroo's shoulder. Kuroo almost jumped out of his seat. The first thought that popped into his head was that Ennoshita was coming into him in a dark movie theater, and when he realized that wasn't the case, he hid his red face in his hands.

Kuroo looked up from his hands at the sleeping Ennoshita. Face fully relaxed, all his weight against Kuroo, one arm on the armrest the other across his stomach. Kuroo had to resist the urge to just fondle his pink cheeks, they just looked so soft and squishy, like the beans on a cat’s paw. 

Ennoshita slumped deeper into the seat, letting out a soft yawn as he got more comfortable. 

The older captain glanced around real quick before taking out his phone, the light from the giant screen was just enough for kuro to snap a picture of and send it to Kenma with a message that just read, ‘LOOK AT THIS!!!’ before grinning like an idiot to himself. 

Once the credits started rolling he nudged Ennoshita's arm with his hand, “hey, Chika-chan wake up, the movies over”

Ennoshita’s eyes fluttered open, sitting up and looking around before he yawned and stretched his back. Teary eyed, he wobbled to his feet, still in a sleep daze.

“Did I really fall asleep during the movie?” Hand covering his mouth as he yawned again.

Kuroo smiled, letting Ennoshita lean against him as they walked out of the theater, “Don’t worry, i think the movie started getting cliché in the middle and the hero lost their uniqueness to be honest. It was going great until they tried to make them too strong, know what i mean? Like, its great to have a strong main character, but everyone’s got some sort of weakness, ya know?”

Ennoshita nodded lazily against Kuroo’s arm, humming in response as Kuroo continued

“They wanted to like, save everyone and when they were offered help they declined it thinking they could do it on their own. Whereas in the beginning the hero relied on their comrades and they made a solid team, a good dynamic and they showed how each character’s relationship with the others benefited the team and their strong bond of trust….”

Kuroo continued to ramble on about the movie, leaving the movie theater and walking down the once again bustling street. People rushing home for dinner after a late night at the office. Parents exhausted after a day with their kids at the amusement park. An elderly couple out for an evening stroll. 

Ennoshita was now fully awake and checked the time on his phone. His peaceful grin slouched into a frown. It was almost time to head to the station and catch his train.

Kuroo caught sight of Ennoshita’s expression and felt his own somber. The day had been so eventful he forgot it had an end.

Without a word, their path changed course in direction of the train station. The sun falling into the evening sky. Their feet seemed to drag across the ground, as the station came into view.

They both stood in silence, hand in hand looking anywhere but the clock. As if avoiding looking directly at it would slow time and they could spend more time with each other. Not speaking because that would mean saying goodbye. Not letting their hand release the others because it meant parting ways. 

It would have to be said. 

No matter how much they wanted the day to last forever, it wouldn’t.

Kuroo was the first to clear his throat, running a hand through his unruly hair as he meet Ennoshita’s gaze.

“So uhh…” Ennoshita’s eyes looked from side to side, glancing up at Kuroo once in awhile, “Thanks for everything today.. It was.. It was really fun.” 

Kuroo’s cheeks heat up at how Ennoshita’s eyes also smiled. He rubbed his neck awkwardly, his movements stiff. “It was no trouble at all, I had a great time with you today…” It felt like they’d said that a lot, but how couldn't he? It was true.

The hand that wasn’t latched onto Kuroo’s, clutched the hardcover notebook. The gold reflecting some of the evening sunlight like stars on one side of Ennoshita’s face. 

Kuroo’s free hand rose to caress the star sprinkled cheek. His fingers gentle yet callus as the brushed against cheek, coming to a stop near his pink tipped ears. The space between them grew smaller, as if something was slowly nudging them closer. 

 

Ennoshita’s wide brown eyes didn’t falter as they gazed into Kuroo’s intense stare. It was happening again. Just like earlier that day, lost in each other’s eyes as if nothing else existed.

Kuroo’s lips were chapped, Ennoshita noticed. 

Ennoshita’s lips lips parted taking a soft, shaky inhale. His lower lip quivered faintly as Kuroo’s thumb brushed against, outlining the shape.

He felt the tip of Kuroo’s nose brush against his. His eyes slowly closing as they nuzzled against each other. Kuroo’s breath against his cheek, gave him chills making him lean into the taller man as Kuroo’s hand left his lips and rested on Ennoshita’s waist.

Kuroo wanted to kiss him so bad, but something about just being in this embrace was just so satisfying. 

Ennoshita’s hand slipped out of Kuroo’s, slowly traveling up his chest to the crook of his neck. He could have sworn he felt Kuroo’s heart pounding just as much as his was.

With a gentle tug, Ennoshita pulled Kuroo’s head closer, and their lips touched.

Kuroo inhaled sharply at the touch.

It was stiff, but their lips didn’t falter.

They held onto their first kiss for what felt forever. 

When Kuroo pulled away and Ennoshita’s eyes opened just enough to see Kuroo tilt his head and come in for another kiss. Eyes shutting once more as his lips melded against Kuroo’s, this kiss a bit more relaxed than the first.

Kuroo could feel Ennoshita’s breath against his cheek. His lips slowly working Ennoshita’s lips open, earning a soft hum from the younger brunette. 

Kissing felt strange, it was hot and wet between their mouths but it was enjoyable. His stomach was roaring with butterflies when Kuroo’s lips left his. Ennoshita lifted his chin mouthing after Kuroo’s lips, catching his lower lip and biting it softly. Letting it slip out of his teeth as Kuroo pulled away. 

Kuroo’s hand slid up Ennoshita’s waist, over his chest and back to caressing his dusted pink cheeks.

Ennoshita exhaled, Kuroo’s forehead pressed against his own. Their noses nuzzling against one another once more.

Kuroo’s eyes opened when the speaker announced Ennoshita’s train would be pulling into the station in a few minutes.

Ennoshita turned his head to look in the direction the train would come in from before turning back to Kuroo. “I-i have to go Kuroo-san…”

Kuroo frowned deeply, “I know… i wish you could stay….” Holding Ennoshita against his chest in a tight embrace.

Ennoshita closed his eyes, his arms around Kuroo’s waist, returning the affection. “Me too… But i don’t think it would be good to miss class.. or practice.. Again…” Tomorrow was certainly going to be crazy. Knowing the team they were probably going to badger him for details. They had clearly been shocked by the news, and thanks to Kuroo’s post, he still had twenty-five plus notifications.

Kuroo chuckled, softly pressing a kiss against Ennoshita’s forehead, “That’s true, I already got lectured by Yakkun about missing Sunday practice. I’d never hear the end of it if i missed Monday too.”

Ennoshita sighed, his head resting against Kuroo’s chest.

The train pulled into the station. The Doors sliding open and the people onboard trickled out.

Ennoshita raised his head, “Well.. my train is here…” he grumbled out as Kuroo let him out of the embrace.

“Yeah..” Kuroo’s mouth shifted into a pout.

Ennoshita glanced back at him as he walked over to the waiting train doors.

Kuroo gave a small have goodbye, clearly not happy about Ennoshita having to leave.

With a small smile and wave back, Ennoshita stepped onto the train.

Kuroo watched the train doors close and Ennoshita slowly faded from his view as the train left the station. He turned to leave, stopping just before he exited the station. He raised his hand to his mouth, fingers tracing over where Ennoshita’s lips had been just a few minutes ago. 

His face flushed, burying his face in his hands. Kuroo groaned, dragging his fingers down his face.

Kuroo Tetsuro was head over heals the brunette wing spicker that was Ennoshita Chikara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHH that's it for that chapter!! I just recently went bowling so i sort of used that as reference for this chapter. The matching four leaf clover charms are for good luck, not just in volleyball but for their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! There we have it! I hope you enjoyed this KuroEnno! I managed to finish writing this because my friend Heidryn reignited my passion for this under appreciated rarepair!! I love cuddly Kuro/Enno so expect alot of it in the next chapter!! You can tell me anything about this in the comments or if I've managed to convert you scream with me on my twitter @KoryTakenouchi  
> Thanks for reading! i hope to update soon!


End file.
